Harry Potter and the Evil Of Dudley
by TheMasterLink
Summary: what happens when Dudley is more powerful than voldemort? Well the Hogwarts Express falling of a 100 foot cliff isnt even half of it. What will harry do to stop him? Who knows. And why is Sirius Black around Hogwarts?
1. Setting off

Harry woke up early to see the dursleys staring at him.

Harry:WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE STARING AT?

Uncle Vernon:Well...Ummm...How shall we put this? Umm...

The Aunt Monster:You're a wizard.

Harry:So?

Dudley:YOU ARNT GOING TO HOGWARTS!

Harry:Whats a hogwart?  
Uncle Vernon:A school for stupid wizards.

The Aunt Monster:DUDLEY SHUSH! You will go to hogwarts dear...

UncleVernon:NOT!

Soon they were dancing around with pride at the dumb trick they just did.

Harry:You dumb people...I shall kill you when I get back.

Uncle Vernon:**You** arnt going anywhere. **Dudley** is going!

Dudley:Im better at it than you Potter!

Harry:Look...Im going...He isnt even one.You made it up!

The Aunt Monster:Well...Hes going too if you are!

So soon Dudley and Harry went into Diagon Alley,not knowing what would happen between Harry,Ron,Hermione,Dudley,and Draco...

Dudley:Tell me potter. This is your 7th year isnt it? What do I get to pound you with at this cruddy school?  
Harry:Dont call the school cruddy.

Dudley:You're right...ITS REALLY CRUDDY!

Harry started to storm of but Dudley followed.

Dudley:It must be bad. And the headmaster...Dumbledore? What a old dumb-

Harry:SHUT UP!

And with that He stormed off in the direction of the leaky cauldron. Harry couldnt beleive what Dudely said. Not to mention Dumbledore was thought to be killed by Snape. Harry almost cried as he saw Dudley coming up behind him.Harry turned around and started to talk.

Harry:You know what? Why dont you go home! You're a muggle! You cant do magic! You even make fun of magic! You're unbelieveable!  
Dudley:Potter...Im right. The school is cruddy!

Harry:SHUT UP YOU STUPID FREAKING MUGGLE!

Most people stared as Potter left Dudley. Dudley stood speechless on the road as Harry stormed off for the Hogwarts Express. But Harry didnt know Dudley was more evil than Voldemort himself. And the train would soon be falling off a 100 foot cliff.


	2. Track Troubles

Harry soon was on the train to hogwarts with none other than dudley.

"Hey Potter!" Sneered Malfoy as he walked past.

"Whos he?" Asked Dudley.

"Malfoy..."Said Harry.

"Sounds like a good bulley to team up with."  
"Hes a 7th year too Dudley."  
"So? Im just as much the bully as you said he was."

_Great._ Thought Harry. _Now 2 bullys are on my tail. Not that I have a tail. _

"So..." Started Dudley. "What kind of cruddy school is this? The palace of crud?"

Now harry was really ticked off. He took out his wand and aimed it at dudleys chin.

"Dont ever...Again...Mock the school in front of me." Said Harry keeping the wand pointed at Dudley.

"Hehehe...Potter...Dont you get it? Im better than you in every way!" Said Dudley smirking.

"Why you little-"

Their fight was broken by Ron coming in.

"Hi Harry." Said Ron. "Whos that kid?"  
"Im Dudley. I live with the brat harry."  
"Brat? Harry you cat let the bloody brat call you a brat."  
"What? Im better than Malfoy at bullying and I can kill you."

The fight was broken yet again by a sudden lurch of the bus with Dudley still ranting on and on.

"Look." Said Harry with Dudley still ranting.

The train was leaning to the left then to the right back and fourth.

"Dudley! Shut up and look! We're going to fall!"Dudley looked as the train lurched again almost falling off.

"Ill get the driver." Said Hermiome.

All three boys stared as Hermiome dashed off.

"How does she do that? I mean seriously." Said Ron.

"I want out of this stupid bus!" Yelled Dudley.

"Look Dudley. We'll be ok-" Started Harry.

The bus lurched again making them just about fall when Hermiome came rushing back.

"Hes knocked out! Anyone know how to drive a train?" Asked Hermiome.

"We're already about to fall!" Yelled Ron.

The train lurched again as it fell of the tracks 100 feet into the canyon.

"Hermiome!" Said Ron. "Dont you know a spell to fix this you know it all!"   
"No!" Said Hermiome.

Soon the bus hit the ground. Some of the kids were hurt. A couple...killed.

"What could have caused that?" Asked Ron.

"I dont know." Said Harry. "But im not leaving Hogwarts this year without finding out."


End file.
